<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Following Trends by ainglieur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218338">Following Trends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainglieur/pseuds/ainglieur'>ainglieur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainglieur/pseuds/ainglieur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to pick something out for me?” Leo asked incredulously. </p>
<p>“Sure, I know a little about Hoshidan fashion,” Takumi paused thoughtfully, “Although you might end up out of season by about two or three months, which would be a disaster for a savvy royal such as yourself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo/Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Following Trends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't refer to things correctly, such as saying obi or haori, because Leo just doesn't know. Instead there are vague words like "robe". it kind of hurt me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leo stood in the middle of one of the largest clothing stores in Hoshido, feeling utterly lost. There were garments hanging from wooden stands, piles of fabrics arranged on tables, rows of belts and sashes. The store boasted an incredible range of colors and detail, from intricate, organic embroidery to simple repetitive geometric patterns. He didn’t have any clue where to begin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Nohrian prince was in Hoshido to attend a celebration, and it was to be the first time he attended wearing their traditional clothing. They called it a kimono, if he recalled correctly. Normally as a member of the royal family, he would have received a tailor-made outfit for the special occasion. But he arrived late to the neighboring kingdom, having been on business in Nestra, and not wanting to create a state of emergency for the royal tailors he insisted on finding something for himself at one of the many shops in Hoshido’s capital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo regretted not bringing a Hoshidan along with him to guide him through the basics, and the shopkeeper was busy working something out with another customer. The blond moved his eyes along the rows and rows of beautifully patterned fabrics. Ideally, he would like to wear something dark with a simple, elegant pattern, but he didn’t know if that was customary for an event like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leo?” a familiar voice called out from behind him. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or embarrassed to be found here wandering aimlessly like a lost child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun around to face the owner of the voice. “Takumi! What are you doing here?” Sure enough, it was the prince of Hoshido standing behind him. Leo hoped he wasn’t sent here to check up on him, because that would be a blow on his pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Picking up some fabrics for Oboro. Are you here to find an outfit for tomorrow? I heard you just arrived last night,” Takumi’s face was settled into an easy smile, his arms folded across his chest as was his habit. His stance spelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you tell me you were here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the smile stripped away any sign of annoyance. He still styled his hair in a ponytail. The soft silver hair tumbled down his back a little further than it did the last time they met, and about a hand’s length longer than their time fighting alongside each other in Corrin’s army. His skin was a few shades darker now, and Leo recalled Takumi's letters about spending a lot of time visiting farmland across Hoshido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo was taken aback by how naturally he picked up on Takumi’s changes. Why could he remember how long his hair was when they fought Anankos? There were clearly much more pressing issues back then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my carriage arrived shortly after midnight. I would’ve gone to you first thing, since we have a shogi match to finish up, but I nearly fell asleep on the castle’s steps. And as you can see I’ve been sent here to acquire something to wear tomorrow,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I help you out? You look like you need it,” Takumi said, tilting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to pick something out for me?” Leo asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I know a little about Hoshidan fashion,” Takumi paused thoughtfully, “Although you might end up out of season by about two or three months, which would be a disaster for a savvy royal such as yourself.” He shot Leo a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo found himself smiling back. Smiles came easier to him these days but around Takumi it was somehow the most natural thing to do. “I’ll take that risk. It’s not everyday one can say they were dressed by Prince Takumi of Hoshido is it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true!” Takumi’s eyes were bright. “First things first, you’re in the wrong section. You wouldn’t find anything worth wearing in the fabric section unless you’re hoping to sew your own clothing by tomorrow,” he said, teasing. Leo flushed. He wasn’t particularly good at differentiating finished Hoshidan clothing from untouched rectangles of fabric. Nohrian clothing often had frills, ribbons, and buttons that made it fairly obvious when they were ready to wear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let the Hoshidan lead him to the right part of the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nohrian fashion seems to be moving along hasn’t it? I’ve never seen you wear something like this. I take it that means Nohr is starting to do well,” Takumi commented as he gave Leo’s outfit a look over before taking off to find the perfect kimono. He was sharp as always. Leo surmised his attention to clothing was a side effect of having a tailor for a retainer, but it was true that Nohr’s economy was stabilizing and allowing the people to partake in frivolous trends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, and we’re starting to go through fashion trends faster than I have time to change my clothes,” Leo chuckled. Despite his exaggerated complaints he enjoyed seeing this part of Nohr, small signs that they were beginning to heal. He heard Takumi giggle from behind a stand of butterfly patterned coats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued a casual conversation, talking about their work, their siblings. The Nohrian felt awkward standing around with nothing to do but watch his friend rummage through garments so he also pulled out some items just to look at the patterns on them. Some of them were fun and unexpected, like one that had cats batting string balls along the sleeves. He briefly prayed Takumi wasn’t planning to make him wear something like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold out your arms,” Takumi instructed, after ushering the blond in front of a mirror. Leo blinked in surprise. He thought that Takumi would toss the clothes at him and have him figure it out himself. “No need to take off your clothes- I just want to see how these work on you,” the Hoshidan clarified, brandishing a long dark grey robe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-right,” Leo suddenly felt nervous. He hesitantly held his arms out, and Takumi moved to pull the sleeves on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sturdy, calloused fingers glided along the stiff fabric, tugging and folding everything into place. Takumi ran his hands slowly down Leo’s chest, smoothing the front. Sometimes his fingers lingered just a little too long, and Leo found his breath hitching, hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>longing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for those hands to stay where they were, for the two of them to stay that way. But then those hands would lift to reach for something else and Leo’s breath would slip out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takumi picked up a long thin piece of fabric and stepped forward to wrap it around Leo’s waist. He was even closer now, and Leo hoped he couldn’t tell that his heartbeat had sped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been closer than this before</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the blond chastised himself, like the time he fell asleep on your shoulder during their carriage ride to Nohr for Xander’s coronation. It didn’t really help to remember that. Every time the Hoshidan’s arms circled around his waist Leo seriously considered grabbing his elbows and holding on so that Takumi’s arms would never leave. Did that mean he wanted Takumi to hold him? What was wrong with him today? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like an eternity and several layers of fabric, Takumi stepped back and put a hand on his hip. “There. I’m glad that mostly fits,” he said. Leo looked down at the ensemble draped around him, then at his reflection in the mirror. The bottom was indeed a little too long, touching his feet. He sighed in relief that Takumi did not choose to dress him in playful cat patterns. Actually, he liked the look, the dark grey robe had thin white waves stretched across the bottom and gold flecks sewn into it like lights floating down a river. It was held closed by a black sash around his waist. The final layer was orange with repeating triangles that lined up like spokes on a wheel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged at the coat. “Hmm, this pattern--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t work,” the two of them said unanimously. They looked up at each other and laughed. Leo really shared a lot of his preferences with Takumi. The Hoshidan shuffled back to the table and pulled up a red piece instead. This one had a similar wave pattern but in black, with branches of flowers adorning it. It was rather bright for Leo’s taste, but the natural shapes appealed to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was one of my other choices for you,” Takumi offered sheepishly while Leo shrugged the orange layer off his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo donned the garment he was handed and looked back at the other prince, “I like this one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takumi stared at him, a peculiar look on his face like he was feeling conflicted about something. His cheeks flushed to a particularly lovely shade pink as he fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takumi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s nothing,” Takumi mumbled and shook his head, “This is your first time wearing a kimono isn’t it? What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Leo turned slightly, studying himself in the full length mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a comfortable style, but I don’t think it suits me very well. I look like a total foreigner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think you look good. I’ve always wanted to see you in Hoshidan wear… Ah,” Takumi gasped quietly and he looked up at Leo with wide eyes, as if he’d said something offensive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ve always wanted to try wearing it. It always looked much more comfortable than Nohrian formal wear,” Leo quickly supplied, hoping to assuage Takumi’s panic. But what was said lingered in the blond’s mind, a soft fuzzy feeling forming at the back of his head as he repeated those words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always wanted to see you in Hoshidan wear…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have spaced out for too long because now he could feel Takumi’s hand on his back. Takumi had done that before, he remembered. When Xander and Ryoma announced the peace between their kingdoms, Takumi had tapped his chest to get his attention before clapping a hand to his back. He used a lot more force than Leo had expected at the time, and it pushed him forward in a way that reminded him of Elise’s forceful greetings. This was different though, the two of them now stripped of armor, the warmth of Takumi’s hand so present. It also tickled, just a little.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, let’s get you out of all those layers, it must be stifling,” The other prince’s voice somehow reached through Leo’s messy thoughts. Oh right, he was still wearing his Nohrian clothes underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the clothes folded again neatly in his arms they headed to the shopkeeper to pay for it. Takumi also went to fetch the fabrics he came to get in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say we go and finish that shogi match?” Leo asked, finally regaining his composure. Takumi would probably call for a healer if he didn’t try to act just a little normal. He didn’t know if Takumi had anything else planned for the day, but his running an errand for his own retainer implied he wasn’t very busy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day of the event arrived, and Leo was ushered by servants to the changing room. They had managed to fix the lengths of his new outfit just in time. While he stripped of his nightgown he had a sudden thought. The servants yelped in surprise as he dashed to his travel case. He was glad no one walked into the guest room then, his running across the room half naked would make anyone question whether he was ill. He yanked a shirt out from the case and put it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young Hoshidan attendants looked at him curiously, exchanging glances and then looking at the kimono laid out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I want to wear this underneath,” Leo said, straightening his back to appear more authoritative. It was inappropriate to show uncertainty in front of the royal servants.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! I see!" One of them said, clapping their hands together. They didn’t say anything else on the matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo hoped that it looked like he was trying to combine two cultures together instead of looking like he was stubbornly clinging to Nohrian customs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attendant dressed him much faster than Takumi did, but Leo couldn't help but remember how the other prince ran his fingers so gently down his front. He wondered if he was going to recall that moment every time someone helped him dress. He felt his face flush and he wished he could bring his hands up to cover his face, but the servants were now trying to fix a hairpiece onto his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once fully dressed, Leo was left to his own devices. There wasn’t much for him to do inside the guest room, so he wandered around the castle until he found himself standing in front of Takumi’s room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takumi. It’s Leo,” he greeted, standing at ease in front of Takumi’s door. After an incident where Xander managed to tear a hole in the paper doors by knocking on it with his gauntlets on, Leo resorted to just calling out his presence. He heard rustling within the room and moments later the door slid open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend was already changed into his formal wear, and Leo’s jaw dropped slightly. Takumi was wearing a Nohrian-style buttoned shirt under his kimono as well. They looked at each other in a moment of disbelief before the Hoshidan prince burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a little too crazy how we keep managing to come up with the same thing at the same time?” Takumi chortled, clutching his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo chuckled with him but there was a growing discomfort in his gut, as if he was trying to drown the butterflies in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what led you to this idea?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takumi cleared his throat. “Since you think you look too much like a foreigner I thought maybe I could join you in looking somewhat out of place. I don’t own a full Nohrian outfit so I had to settle for this. Although I’m partially hoping that this look will catch on,” Takumi finished with a shrug, but his tone was genuine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He always had a way of bringing himself to people, sharing their experiences with them so that they never felt alone. It was different from Xander and even Ryoma, who would rush ahead to protect those they loved, often leaving those people feeling overshadowed. It was one of the reasons Leo grew to trust Takumi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be pretty funny if it started a new trend. I know I should have waited until I at least went to one gathering wearing your traditional clothing but… I liked the idea of attending this event with something that showcases both of our countries. I think Nohr and Hoshido look best together,” Leo remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed a blush creeping up Takumi’s face, his mouth opening to say something in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a thumping sound behind him. Oboro stalked out then, a comb in her hand. Her face was contorted into something terrifying, the way it automatically did when she laid her eyes on a Nohrian. But a few seconds later she had softened her features and almost looked apologetic when her eyes met Leo’s. The blond didn’t take it personally, but he hoped someday she wouldn’t default to that expression when she saw him. It was scary enough to nearly give him a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Takumi, it’s time to arrange your hair. You don’t want to be late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Thanks Oboro,” Takumi replied, then turned to Leo, “I’ll see you soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo kind of wished he had it in him to ask to sit in while Takumi got ready, he wanted to know what it was that he said to fluster Takumi so. But he knew the other was sending him away because he worried it would be boring to wait for him. So the blond just nodded and watched as Takumi retreated into his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Takumi.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pulled at the red cloth that his friend had carefully picked out for him, wrapping it tightly around his frame. His heart ached. The words he couldn’t bring himself to say rested bittersweet on his tongue. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You may find yourself asking "How come your fics keep taking place in stores?" and I may respond, "honestly that just happens sometimes"</p>
<p>Anyway, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>